The personal grooming market is a large segment of the American economy. Women, in particular, spend millions of dollars each year nation-wide to look beautiful. Hair removal on the legs and eyebrows is very popular around the world and many apparatuses and procedures have been developed therefore.
Currently, waxing and tweezing of eyebrows are the predominant methods of hair removal. However, eyebrow threading is becoming more popular. Eyebrow threading originally began in China, although the technique has populated to South East Asia, India and most recently, California. While China has been known for this popular threading technique, it wasn't until India introduced it to the United States that it took hold.
Eyebrow Threading allows you to shape the brow by removing hair by the follicle while leaving behind a clean line. The threading involves twisting a piece of cotton thread and rolling it along the surface of the skin to pick up a single line of hairs, which are then lifted out from the follicle. The threading is generally done by starting at the center area of the brows and then working towards the top and bottom of the brow. The results typically last 2-3 weeks, but after repeated threading they can last anywhere from 4-6 weeks.
Threading is less painful than tweezing, lasts longer and won't leave skin irritated, unlike waxing. Eyebrow threading is only best however, for those who have a lot of eyebrow hair or a unibrow that they want to remove without the bother of a time consuming method like tweezing. And, the great thing about eyebrow threading is that it isn't just for the eyebrows. Threading can be done on other parts of the face or body where hair is unwanted. You can have this technique done on places like the upper lip or even your legs, which has been favored by women in countries like Korea and Vietnam.
Unfortunately, eyebrow threading is not as easy as it sounds and it's generally best left to a professional. Trying this technique at home can result in uneven brows or hair breakage if you're not familiar with the steps used.